getsmartfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChrisAU
Welcome Hi, welcome to Get Smart Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Big page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:03, September 9, 2011 Haya While working on a merger of my own, the words "Get Smart", a show I grew up on, caught my eye in the activity list. As someone who has gone through the adoption request process several times, I hope you don't mind my offering a few tips. First, read the adoption requirements and what STAFF *wants you to do*. Such as start a blog or forum asking who is interested. Even if no one is about or will answer, the Staff like to see instructions being followed. It instills in them a bit of faith in you. Second, you should leave a message on User:Darkvador250495's Talk Page. Dark was active on another wiki as of 1 month ago, and in fact logged in this very day. So leave a message. Ask him for Admin and Bureaucrat rights. He will see the message flag in the bottom corner next time he logs in, and hopefully will just give you Rights. Might be a bit faster than the adoption process, plus when they see he is still actively logging in, they'll probably advise you to do that anyway. Good luck, from another Adoptor. Oh, I dunno how old you are, but if you have any questions about the show, again, I grew up on it, so feel free to ask. --Love Robin (talk) 07:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Offer still stands, if you have any questions about the classic show, I remember it all fondly. May pop in once I get my other wikis uyp to some semblance of snuff. --Love Robin (talk) 07:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Same for me, watched its original run, on a B&W set, no less! --Love Robin (talk) 23:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Jes' poppin' in …to say "hi" and see how fairs it all. I'm a tad busy with all my other projects, but this is just to let you know if you have any questions or just wish to chat, I'm here. Jes' poppin' in2 … Hi Chris, is there any way to delete that photo of Richelieu (photo 90)? His head is a little big. V vsn (talk) 09:53, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Wouldn't it be more helpful if the episode template contain the next and previous episodes of Get Smart? Just pointing it out, since I tend to lose track on what episode Im editing sometimes. --PNR (talk) 10:04, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Spice it Up Mhmm I've been wondering to myself how this wiki could use a bit of pizazz around. Just a small suggestion but perhaps a suitable background for the wiki and a 'Get Smart Wikia' logo would do the trick. It will find itself its own identity by adding those. I mean, the articles and everything are there and well categorized. So why not play around the admin dashboard? I should know because I'm the wikia administrator for the show Happy Days (1974-1984). The Happy Days wikia is, well, growing but at a slow pace. Aaayyhhh lol, I'm just saying that those tweaking could attract more users around. :) P.S. Can you please adjust the categories? What I'm trying to say is rather than making it as a whole set of list, try listing the articles via showing the images instead. I find it quite easy to search and remember the articles that way. --PNR (talk) 06:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I'm glad I could help out! I am still amazed by how much articles you created to expand the wiki! --PNR (talk) 09:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) http://getsmart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures <<